1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to control systems for drilling and boring operations, and more particularly to a microwave linked laser control system and apparatus for drilling and boring operations.
2. Description of Related Art
Trenchless technology is a growing field that includes a wide variety of methods and techniques for installing and rehabilitating underground infrastructure with minimal surface disruption and without the destruction and subsequent rebuilding of essential infrastructure that is common with trenching and excavation. Examples of trenchless technologies include, but are not limited to, microtunneling, pipejacking, pipe ramming, sliplining, guided boring, haul systems, tunnel boring, and earth pressure balance systems.
In most if not all trenchless technology applications, direction of the pipe or utility structure through the earth is of utmost importance. Proper directional guidance throughout the trenchless technology implementation ensures not only that the resulting utility infrastructure is placed properly, but also ensures that the trenchless technology operation does not hit or otherwise damage (such as through vibrations) existing utilities and other underground objects.
In some trenchless technology operations such as microtunneling and guided boring, the boring or tunneling tool can be guided during the operation itself by various techniques. In other trenchless technology operations, such as pipejacking and pipe ramming, the method is often non-steerable, and pipes installed by these methods are laid straight. Often times a pilot tube is placed prior to the pipejacking or pipe ramming operation using a technique such as microtunneling. The subsequent pipejacking or pipe ramming operation will then follow the pilot tube to ensure that the pipe is installed in its proper location.
In guiding a trenchless technology operation, knowledge of when the cutting head is deviating from its intended course is extremely valuable so that the machine operator can make adjustments necessary to bring the direction of the cutting head back on course. The cutting head may deviate from its intended course for a variety of reasons, such as machine or operator inputs, encounter of different soil types, encounter of a rock or boulder, and the like. Knowing when such a deviation occurs and the extent of such a deviation is important to ensure that timely course corrections are made.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a microwave linked laser control system and apparatus for drilling and boring operations. It is another object of the present invention to provide a microwave linked laser control system and apparatus for drilling and boring operations where the control head guidance system is linked to an operator location by way of microwave communications. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a microwave linked laser control system and apparatus for drilling and boring operations where the laser control system can be remotely perceived. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a microwave linked laser control system and apparatus for drilling and boring operations that can optionally be operated remotely. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a microwave communications link that operates below ground. It is another object of the present invention to provide a microwave communications link that operates within the confines of a drill or bore hole. It is another object of the present invention to provide a microwave linked laser control system and apparatus that operates below ground. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a microwave linked laser control system and apparatus that operates within the confines of a drill or bore hole.